the_will_of_metatronfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive
[ System ] [ Character Creation ] As Will of Metatron, begin play at second level with 1000 exp. Choose one of the following Wealth Packages. [ Actions Points ] As in the Will of Metatron, Action Points are a means of tracking the progression of time and used to provide gameplay elements to periods of downtime. In Metatron: Red Light action points are gained when a new mission scenario is selected, the number of action points gained is based on the amount of time available before the mission begins. [ Cybernetics ] Installing and adapting to the use of a Cybernetic Interface is a difficult experience, one that seldom fails to leave a lasting impact. A Character who installs a Cybernetic Interface permanently lose 2 points of Charisma, this ability damage can not be recovered by any means. Once installed, a cybernetic interface allows its user to benefit from a number of augmentations. These upgrades must be purchased and installed in the appropriate Cybernetic Interface as listed in the Catalog. [ Magic and the Planes ] In the Will of Metatron Arcane magic is directly related to Metaton and its abilities to empower those who come into contact with it. In Metatron: Red Light, the Ethereal Plane is also considered linked to the presence of Metatron, specifically a Radiation Field surrounding Chrysallis City. This field is generated by the Colonies Engine Array and is manipulated by a beacon emitting a SET Pulse to create a Meta-Synchronization Field. '''[ Under Construction ]''' [ Gauntlets and Artifacts ] A Gauntlet is an Artificial Reality Plane that can be accessed through the Meta-Synchronization Network. Artifacts are randomly generated Magic Items found within Gauntlets that can be used by a Ghost. A character can only posses up to 3 artifacts at any one time. Consumable Items found during Gauntlets do not count against this limit. '''[ Under Construction ]''' [ Injury and Death ] When a character is brought to -1 Hit Points they receive an Injury. Most Injuries can be treated with the heal skill, recovering 1 point of ability damage per successful check. Damaged cybernetics can be repaired with the repair skill while destroyed cybernetics are lost. Replacing destroyed cybernetics does not incur the usual charisma damage associated with installing a new interface. A character brought to [ -10 - [ Constitution Modifier ] HP dies. [ Metanet Synchronization ] Accessing the Metanet requires that the user be within range of the Meta-Synchronization Network. Connecting to the network requires 1 full-round action. [ Metanet Security Systems ] Spell like Security Systems are often placed inside mission locations. Effects can vary, see [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/haunts Haunts] '''[ Under Construction ]''' [ Meta-Physical Storage ] Allows storage and transfer of Meta-Physical Items such as Schematics, Executables and Data Files. Accessing anothers Meta-Physical storage requires a Direct Connection and a Use Computer check equal to 10+HD+Highest Mental Attribute Bonus. Once access has been gained all desired items can be acquired by transferring them into ones own Storage, which requires a full-round action. [ Ghost Manipulation ] When connected to the Meta-Synchronization Network, this ability allows the user to manifest a "Ghost", a player controlled ally with the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/rules-for-monsters/universal-monster-rules#TOC-Incorporeal-Ex- Incorporeal Subtype] , in their current location. Any Damage received by the Ghost is instead transferred as Non-Lethal damage to the manifester after applying a DR equal to the Ghost's constitution bonus.The users ghost is created as a first level character of any race with no flaws or traits, any racial level adjustments must be bought off immediately upon creation. This character may be leveled up using the same system as other player characters. Purchasing Class Advancements for a Ghost that is below level 6 costs half the usual amount of EXP. Manifesting or Dismissing a Ghost is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. When not manifested a ghost is considered to Inhabit the same space as it's User and may still take standard, swift and immediate actions but not move or full-round actions as per the Malevolence ability. Ghosts can be targeted by spells and abilities that specifically target undead even when not manifested. [ Overdrive Dice ] Overdrive Dice are d6's that can be rolled along with or opposed to any d20 result that directly impacts your character, such as aiding or obstructing an attack roll or saving throw. Overdrive dice can be gained by Lethal Elimination of targets and by threatening a Critical Hit on an Attack Roll. Characters can store up to their level in Overdrive dice, any gained after this limit has been reached are forfeit. Any Dice that remain upon the completion of a scenario are lost. [ Activate Executable ] An Executable works similarly to a scroll, however, it does not require the spell to be known or a Use Magic Device Check to be rolled. Spell DC's and Effects use the casters Total Level instead of Caster Level. Executables only function when connected to the Metanet. [ Action Points and Titles ] After a mission is selected players are given a specified number of Actions Points to be spent in preparation for the scenario. Action Points can be used on Universal Actions and Specialty Actions. Specialty Actions can only be undertaken by characters with the corresponding Title while Universal Actions can be used by all characters. A character chooses their first Title upon reaching level three and a second Title upon advancing to level 6. [ Campaign Specific Character Options] [ Feat ] Natural Manifester Prerequisites: Can only be purchased at character creation. Characters who select this feat are able to naturally manifest a ghost, Max Level 6. [ Feat ] Talented Manifester Prerequisites: Natural Manifester The maximum Level of the ghost granted by the Natural Manifester feat is increased to 20. [ Feat ] Overdriven Prerequisites: 1 Cybernetic Inferface Characters who select this feat add a +2 bonus to the result of any Overdrive dice rolled. [ Feat ] Allied Overdrive Prerequisites: 1 Cybernetic Interface Characters who select this feat may spend Overdrive Dice to affect the outcome of rolls involving Allies. [ Feat ] Entitled Prerequisites: 3rd Level Character Character gains an additional Title. [ Trait ] Sense of Self Characters who select this trait do not take the permanent Charisma Damage normally received when Installing their first Cybernetic Interface. Any Interface Installed beyond the first is unaffected by this trait. [ Setting ] [ Metatron ] [[Orbital Colony Chrysalis|[ Orbital Colony: Chrysalis ]]] [ Metatron Sickness ] [ The Surface: Terra ]